Micromechanical devices for projecting an image, which are also called micro beamers, pico projectors, etc., are enjoying increasing popularity, in particular for use in mobile terminal devices like smartphones or laptops. Light scanners are generally used here, i.e., devices in which at least one light beam, in particular a laser beam, is deflectable into two directions perpendicular to one another, in order to generate the image to be projected through serial scanning of points on a projection surface and switching the light beam on and off. The deflection of the light beam is often effectuated by at least two adjustably moveable micromechanical mirrors, so-called micromirrors or MEMS mirrors.
A micromirror and a method for manufacturing the same are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,279,509 B2.
Furthermore, there is a need for easy-to-handle spectrometers, in particular for micromechanical spectrometers, which are also called MEMS spectrometers. In spectrometers of this type, a light beam to be analyzed is often diffracted in an adjustable way, for example, at a fixed point, and a light intensity is measured. The spectrum of the light beam may be ascertained from the light intensity measurement, together with the associated adjustments for the diffraction.
A MEMS spectrometer is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,390,806 B1 in which a light beam to be analyzed is diffracted with the aid of an integrated reflecting grating.